


The Princess is born and the Queen is crowned.

by WolvsKitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvsKitten/pseuds/WolvsKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story of how Chibi-usa was born and how Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity. I will enjoy writing out their lives as I have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess is born and the Queen is crowned.

The day is Friday the 30th, the month is June, and the year is 2000 when the Sailor Senshi, Mamuro (Prince Edymion), Luna and Artemis are woken by Usagi's (Princess Serenity's) loud scream that seemed to echo through the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo. Mamuro turns quickly in bed drawing Usagi close to him only to find her night gown and their bed soaked, her water had just broke, the Sailor Senshi walk into the room tentatively each nervous but they knew they were welcome. Mamuro, Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter), Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury), and Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) were the ones that Usagi wanted with her when she gave birth to her first child. The girls huddle around Usagi and Rei and Ami proceeded to tell Mamuro to go get clean linens, the babies things, and soft towels and blankets while Minako and Makoto were helping their friend stand and walk into the large bathroom, as soon as Mamuro left Ami and Rei moved into the bathroom with the other girls, Rei started by purifying the water and the grounds around them making it a safe and welcome place for the child she also made sure that it would stay warm in there, Makoto was moving things around making a small pallet on the floor for Usagi using two futon on top of each other and soft sheets for her to lay on with nice fluffy towels for where her bottom would be she also made sure to have a thin sheet to cover Usagi with, Ami was figuring things out logically like the best way for this to happen, everything they would need, how to give Usagi something for pain and on top of everything how to assure that this child would be born into safety, while the girls were busy with their jobs Minako helped Usagi undress and wash her hair and body before tying her hair up in a high bun and moving her into the hot springs which Ami made sure were not to hot for the child. After the Senshi made sure that their Princess was comfortable they all stripped down and washed themselves before getting into the water with Usagi, it had been decided that a water birth would be less traumatic for both mother and child plus it would make medicine easier since Ami could manipulate water while constantly keeping vitals on the child and Usagi. A very pregnant Luna walked into the bathroom wobbling on unsteady legs, "Usagi... my baby is coming.." the fear in the poor cats eyes was clear and Usagi quickly brought Luna up against her breast resting her in a soft towel. Ami laid out a soft bed on the side of the hot spring on a nice heated rock where Luna then laid right next Usagi.. it seemed the Queen and her faithful companion would be giving birth together and their children would be together from the very start. Today would be a very busy day indeed for after the babe was born her mother was to be crowned Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Mamo-chan crowned King of Crystal Tokyo. Ami and Rei sat close to Usagi talking in a soft voice asking questions, "What will you name it?, Is it a boy or a girl? Are you scared? Does it hurt? Are we its aunt?" Usagi laughed softly as she answered, "Her name is Usagi Little Lady Serenity.. she's going to be the first Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Yes I'm terrified and it hurts horrible but you guys are taking really good care of me and yes you are all not only aunts but god mothers as well.." she smiled tiredly and just as Ami started to ask something but Rei cut her off and pulled Usagi into her arms letting her rest back against her as she dozed off softly Rei whispered, "She needs to get rest.. this is her first child." As Usagi slept the girls asked the same questions to Luna to which she answered that the baby would be named Diana and would be Small Lady's companion and yes.. it hurt all the while she was glaring at the girls before falling into a deep sleep herself. Minako looked over at Ami and laughed, "They are very much alike" to which the other girls laughed softly and crowded around their sister and beloved cat. All to soon Usagi started to scream so Rei heated her body enough to ease the cramps as Ami made the water bubble soothingly against her skin as she started to push her child from her body, it took well over an hour until finally little Chibi-Usa was born into the world with a sprinkling of thick pink hair and the biggest brightest blue eyes you could imagine and not far behind her Diana was born with grey fur and pink eyes with the help from Minako and Makoto. The girls helped get Luna and Usagi cleaned up and then wrapped in a clean fleece blanket and then they cleaned the babies and lead the girls into the bedroom so they could lay down on the bed and rest as the babies fed for the first time. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Mokoto were proud of their sister and friend but they loved the children that were born already more than they thought possible, soon they would let Mamo-chan and Artemis into the room but until then the girls rested together falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
